Close My Eyes And Keep Me Yours
by bottleofsunshine
Summary: ~FINISHED AND JUST CHANGED TO PG13, 'CUZ I CAN'T WRITE NAUGHTY~A short story about Hermione and her anger management...R&R!!!
1. Changes

Disclaimer: No, none of the characters are mine. the truth hurts ::sniffs and wipes away tear:: Damn JK Rowling.I didn't mean it ::begs on knees for forgiveness::  
  
Note: YAY! First fan fic!!! Read and Review!! I love to write, but.I can't think of anything to write so SEND me some suggestions.  
  
Oh, yeah before I start I'd like to say I will not be writing smut.(I'll probably regret saying that). BECAUSE I know you guys are out there looking this up, Robert.And maybe even Jonathan ::Shudders:: What would happen if OLQA found out this ::shudders again:: NOT TO WORRY, I have my sources and I can easily blackmail if you get in my way.::grins and cackles:: Therefore I'll try to keep it fluffy, but WE ALL KNOW DRACO CAN'T BE FLUFFY!!!!  
  
Close My Eyes And Keep Me Yours  
  
Chapter One: Prologue-y Thing Hermione sat there with tin foil in her hair, muggle radio blasting. She sighed as her cousin, Magi, came back up to her room carrying a trash bag.  
  
"I still don't see an upside to this." She pulled out an awkward knee length skirt with yellow and green plaid stripes on it.  
  
"I wanna help you clean and I wanna see if we can salvage any of this." Magi held up an extra long pair of shorts, "stuff. Aren't shorts supposed to be. short?"  
  
"Please, Mag, I like the way I am. Brainy, know-it-all Granger," She shuddered, *Did I just quote Malfoy.Nah.* "And, quite frankly, I am a teacher's pet too."  
  
"Well you are also the girl who snuck out with Harry and Ron all those years, the girl who let Ron cheat off your paper during Transfiguration, the girl who," Magi coughed, "Snuck out with Seamus that year."  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, "I knew I'd regret telling you that. Besides, no one knows."  
  
Magi obviously wasn't done, "You are also the girl who reads steamy romance novels, the girl who has broken rules behind at least every teacher's back.Must I go on?"  
  
"I get the idea." Hermione continued to shove completely out of style clothing into the trash bag.  
  
"AND, everyone will know that side of you when I'm done!" Magi pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Not everyone. Maybe just those who care to give me the time of day." *Whoa, reality check, did my mind float to Draco while saying that? Nah.Did I just call Malfoy Draco? Nah.*  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the muggle timer. "Time to wash that dye out." Magi yelled over the ringing. Hermione thought about the luck she had with her witch cousin, after all they were supposed to be muggles. All the same, she was glad, and she liked having someone other than Harry and Ron. 


	2. Summer's Daze

Note: This is just 4 u melissa and All4Estrada!! I decided to keep writing!!!!! Oh, and Xtremegirl: Not like.SLASH! ICKY YUCK! COMPLETE GROSS- NESS! But...maybe!  
  
~~~Sorry! I accidentally posted chapter 1 twice!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A Summer's Daze  
  
Hermione checked her appearance one last time in her compact. Her eyes had a tiny hint of sparkling blue eye shadow, her lips were touched slightly with glittery gloss. She checked her hair. It had been darkened. She frowned. Magi told her it was supposed to contrast with her pale-London skin tone. She looked at the dark hair one more time, then she brought the mirror further away from her face. *All together, with skin and all, it looks good!* She flipped the mirror shut and walked up to Platform 9 and ¾. She pushed her trunk through the barrier and up to the train. She took out the letter once again:  
  
Dear Ms. Hermione Granger, We are pleased to have you back to attend Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Please get the following books:  
  
Yada Yada Unicorns And Dragons By: Ministrude Wellbertin Potions Grade 7: Amazing Potions To Perfect Your Final Year By: Pary Pultin So You Want To Do Transfigurations? By: Fred Fintergain Arithmancy: Final Lesson By: Aaron Peltzer History: Grade 7 By: Olivia Hollert Your Way To Finalize Your Herbologic Methods By: Sahildra Backzilger  
  
School Will begin September 1st.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonnagal.  
  
Dear Hermione, I am happy to inform you that your grades are exceptional and you have been chosen as Head Girl! Hermione, I am glad you are still attending after last year. It has been a terrorizing memory for the professors and me.  
  
Love, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione smiled and shoved the letter into her pocket. She entered the last compartment as she was assigned to. She sat down and began to be engulfed by a new novel by a muggle called Never to Much by: Lori Foster. She was completely oblivious (A/N: I thought of a word like engulfed but remembered that show Oblivious hee hee!) to the world outside her.  
  
So when a cold voice spoke (A/N: I know, obvious, it's gonna be Draco, but how can I resist? I have no suspense factor!) it made her jump. "Oh, it's you Mudblood! Just what I ne---  
  
She didn't even look up from the book, afterall, it was getting steamy! When Draco finally stopped, he realized that the "Mudblood" didn't look half-bad. $Damn, she's fine. Ohhh, I wanna make that ALL mine.$ (a/n: I know, I couldn't think of anything!)  
  
Hermione finally noticed he had stopped talking. So, without even looking up she said, "Now that you are done, I have a book to get to. It's not exactly easy to read when the Slytherin-Prince himself is insulting you."  
  
Draco looked at her face, with an intentional grin he sat down.  
  
*Wait, what was that?* Hermione thought as she felt the seat go down a bit. *Oh, it's Draco. Malfoy! Not Draco, NEVER Draco! Malfoy! Malfoy, MALFOY!!!*  
  
So she looked up and dog-eared the page. She was surprised, the muscle-less ferret that was deathly pale and was a grease ball had become packed with muscles and the pale tone looked vibrant and healthy, not to mention his hair was loose, no grease attached. *Oh, wow, that hair..Oh, I could run my hands through it all day. And look at those abs! God, I could wash my laundry on that...And look at ...WAIT a second here!!! When did Draco--- MALFOY! MALFOY!---wait when did I become so interested in Dr-Malfoy?? I must be loosing it.*  
  
She suddenly was jerked back into reality, where she was mindlessly daydreaming over Draco Malfoy- all time git, prat, whatever you wanted to call him! She looked up at his gaze. He had on a smirk. No, His Smirk. NO, The Smirk.  
  
"Ooo, Granger! Like what you see?" He leaned back.  
  
Hermione remembered Magi's lessons on being laid back.  
  
"And if I do, I'll put a ballot in the box outside your room." She continued reading. *He of all people is absolutely terrible!* The rest of the ride remained silent as she read the steamy romance novel. By the time they reached Hogwarts and finished the feast, she had finished the amazing book.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Please, right this way." Professor McGonnagal bellowed over the crowd. "Your rooms have been supplied with the luggage you brought! Please right this way!"  
  
With that she led them to a statue of a, well what seemed to be, a life- size fairy princess on a meadow of daisies. "The password is Almost Love."  
  
The statue moved silently across to lead to a large carpeted common room with everything silver and gold. There were three doors. "The door to the right is Hermione's, the middle is the lavatory and the left one is yours, Draco dear."  
  
With that she left and the statue was heard moving back into place. Hermione sat on a navy blue couch and began to take out a quill and some parchment.  
  
"Already hitting the books, Mudblood?" The words seemed to roll off his tongue easily.  
  
"No, I'm writing to Harry."  
  
"You and Potty dating? Is Ms. Know-it-all Granger going out with The Boy Who Lived??" Hermione realized she had quoted Malfoy.  
  
"Yes." (a/n: That answer your question, Xtremegirl?)  
  
Hermione wrote:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Malfoy Head Boy. I almost slapped him eight times already today!. I don't believe I have to live with that slimy git! Oh, lovey, what am I to do a whole niight without you?! I'm sure we'll have to make up for the twelve hours and twenty eight minutes without eachother.  
  
Love Always And More, Hermy  
  
Apparently, Draco had been reading over her shoulder, "Always and More!! Oh, how sweet Hermy!" He pulled out The Smirk and walked away.  
  
P.S. I hope I'm over the summer's daze, I have to get going on all this school work! I cannot believe how lazy I have become! Hugs, oh and say hello to Ron for me!  
  
She gave the letter a kiss with her glossy lips, write at the end and then on the envelop. She spritzed it with perfume called "Summer's Dream" and sent it off immediately with the owl that the school provided in their room. Their room. Hermione picked up History: Grade 7 and began to read while the daze of summer slipped out of her mind completely...or so she thought,..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ I have finally finished it!!! YAY! ::Jumps up and down yelling and cheering:: I tried to leave ya guys with a cliffie!! Uh, like I said NO SUSPENSE FACTOR!! Lol! R&R!! Thanx to you reviewers!! Much love!!! 


	3. Wait a Second

Hey: Decided I wanted to keep writing!! Oh, and Dracos Lover: like I said, DRACO DOESN'T DO FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I keep to my word....  
  
Disclaimer: I write this every other chapter. Oh, yeah, I am JK Rowling. Instead of keeping Harry to Ginny and Ron to Hermione, I'm sitting in front of a site that gives me NO money writing the impossible Draco/Hermione connection! Yeah, right. No...I don't own these people. ::Let's out a sob:: Why do you have to rub it in my face???  
  
~~~ Oh, yeah, OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS ~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Wait a second!  
  
Hermione went through the whole week of lessons without pausing to realize she and Harry hadn't gotten any time alone or together. Harry, on the other hand, definitely noticed. He had lost twenty points from Gryffindor, since he had been staring over Hermione.  
  
It was Saturday now. Hermione decided to go read. She received a three new novels by owl. It was a younger novel than she would've read, but why not?  
  
"Lavender? Parvati? I'm gonna go read out in front of the lake!" She hollered to the girls on the stairs leading out of the dormitories.  
  
"You do that." Both yawned and continued whispering.  
  
Hermione picked up the three books and left. She realized Ron & Harry would be in Quidditch practice, so she ran towards the lake.  
  
Hermione sat down and took out Gingerbread. She began to read and read. The sun was over her head exactly at 11 o'clock. She had finished Gingerbread and continued on to read another book called Sloppy Firsts. She let a tear slide down her face when she read a sad part and laughed when Krispy Kreme made her pee in a Danon cup.  
  
It was one now. She began to finish off her reading frenzy with Witch Child. She cried big time with this one. *How could they have been so...crude and evil???* (a/n: I luved these bookz so I decided to use them. Oh, and I just read a cry-your-heart-out fanfic on Sugar Quill, so if this sounds/tends to get sad u know the reason!)  
  
Hermione put the books back in a stack and realized Harry coming towards her. She got up and walked to meet him.  
  
"Hermy-poo!!" Harry embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" She smiled.  
  
"Are you gonna be mine always and more?" He pulled a strand of her hair and put it back behind her ear.  
  
Hermione thought for more than a few seconds. *Uh-oh! He's gonna notice that I haven't replied.* Hermione racked her brain for a way to save this almost hopeless situation. So, Hermione leaned up and kissed Harry. She felt like she was being drowned and couldn't stand it. *Wait a second, his my boyfriend, I should enjoy this!* But, the truth is she felt he was being sloppy and practically pushing her to the ground with his force.  
  
Finally, after what she thought must be at least an hour, the broke apart.  
  
"That answer your question?" She said and with that took her books and left.  
  
*What is happening to me? Why am I so...weird?* Hermione tried to figure this out on her way into Hogwarts. All of a sudden, by total surprise, she felt tears stream down her face.  
  
"I can't take it!!" Her voice contorted to sound reckless and crazy. "NO! Whywhathowcanhecanme....Disgusting.... Drowningtodeath!!!!!!" She screamed and her pace quickened to a run.  
  
She briskly turned a corner and ran smack dab into a chest. (A/N: must I remind you about my suspense problems?) Hermione, tearfully, hit the cold stone ground. It was then she looked up.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Draco stared back at her red, puffy eyes and her tearstained cheeks. "Wha-  
  
Hermione picked herself up and flung herself past him, down the hall, and to the next hall with her room. "ALMOST LOVE!!!"  
  
She screamed and thought, *Almost love, but not there yet!* She ran in and looked at the bathroom. Just like the prefects' bathroom, this one had a marble tub. It was green with blood-red taps. She turned all of the taps on at once. They covered her sobs completely....They even covered the sound of the door opening...  
  
~~~~~ Cliffie??? I don't know. But I tried! R&R!!!!!! Oh, and you don't know how it KILLED met me to write about Harry!! YUCKY!! 


	4. PinPricks

Note: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! I bask in review heaven!!!!!!! 17! Wowza! I am sooooo happy!! Yes, 'Hermy-poo was'....disturbing.. I am too happy to write everyone's replies, so I have to say Jackelhead14: I'll get back to you, Kawaii person(?) Yes, this story Harry & Herm are dating sorry for confusing you, rnrnpurple haired freak(?) Yeah, it pains me to think of Harry being better than...my personal favs.(aka: Draco)  
  
Sorry I didn't write everyone, it's raining soooo hard!! Some may think it's a BAD thing, I say HELLO?? It is the beeessssttteeesssttt thing in the world, so I stood out in the downpour, soaking myself, and smiling like a wack-o! I LOVE RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Imagine how much fun I'd have in London!  
  
The only problem with the rain is I can't sleep I'm so happy. Yes, I'm completely insane! So, if this is too long, it's cuz I can't sleep; If it's too short it's cuz I am having a splurge of ADD. If it's perfect..well, miracles do happen!  
  
MUST READ: If you wanna understand some things like 'spinners' and how amazingly my life relates to 'Jessica Notso Darling' READ Sloppy Firsts by: Megan McCafferty. The first time I read it I was to young and innocent to understand....I understand perfectly now::GOD, what have I come to??:: Oh, yeah, MOST of my inspiration is rain right now, sooo it's obvious how this weather will be.  
  
Oh, yeah Draco's thoughts are marked with $s. READ ON!! Chapter 4: Pin-Pricks  
  
Hermione was sitting on the marble floor wearing a fluffy red towel. (Yes, it DID cover her.) She was all cried out when the tub filled itself completely. Without a warning as she got up to remove the towel a voice spoke.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco Malfoy's voice was calmer and warmer than his usual drawl.  
  
Hermione spun around, not realizing her loosely tied towel. "DRACO?!!"  
  
Draco blushed. Draco Lucious(a/n: did I spell that right?? Bare with me, here!)Malfoy actually blushed!  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled.  
  
"What, were you gonna let me get naked before you acknowledged your presence?!" Hermione blew her top.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione felt her cheeks flush, afterall, she just noticed how her towel was slowly slipping and had grabbed it just in time.  
  
"Hermione, what.." Draco said. $ Wait! I'm a Malfoy! I'm a bad ass, I don't care about feelings! Especially a MUDBLOOD'S!! Holy Voldie & Lucifer! (A/N: Heeeheeehee! Voldemort is equivalent to The Devil, plus it sorta rhymes!) I gotta get out of this one...and fast!$  
  
Draco was closing in on Hermione. She was VERY scared, after all he was practically a Deatheater! As soon as Hermione was against the wall, Draco a foot away from her, Draco leaned over. *Bloody hell! What am I doing, Malfoys are notorious, 'member?*  
  
He brushed her hair from her naked shoulder, "Something wrong in Potter- land?" He whispered like the sex god he was in her ear.  
  
With that he walked his 'mysterious bad ass self' out of the very steamy, (in more ways than one), bathroom.  
  
*Holy crapper's!(A/N: another funny one! Heehee) What am I doing?????*  
  
Hermione took the rest of her bath in peace. She spent the day in peace. She spent the night in peace....only in wasn't peace. (A/N: not a cliffie! I promised rain remember?)  
  
Her mind was a-buzz and she was alone. Utterly alone. Utterly and Bitterly alone. Yet, with all the clutter in her brain, she realized the alone-ness she felt..alone-ness.. ~~~*~~~  
  
Sunday. Sunday, bloody, Sunday. Hermione awoke to stinging eyes and dried tear-streaked cheeks that were unkindly feeling.  
  
"I am totally and completely confused," She said aloud. "Maybe I just need a..bath! That's it Mione! A nice loooong bath!"  
  
As soon as she was in there, she noticed something. "I am nutters! Goddamn nutters!!! I can't believe it!"  
  
So she sat there noticing how insane she was being. She compiled a list. (A/N: I made this list in the car after vacation, feeling nuts myself!)  
  
*Many Ways To Find Out You Are, Indeed, Insane: You talk to yourself. (Like now!) (A/N: From myself) You keep rearranging the soaps in the tub. (Like now!) (A/N: In my case, strawberries, not soaps From myself.) You see imaginary green aliens, (From: The Simpsons), Or animals that tell you to kill someone. (Thank God that one escaped me) You make lists about how you are CRAZY!!!!! (I guess this is where I stop. No it isn't. Yes, it is, I don't like where this is headed. Yes, you do, keep going!) (A/N: See: Kindling Fire Between Us on this site!!) You have arguments with yourself!!!!! (Kindling Fire Between Us)*  
  
Hermione went down to find an empty Hall. She grabbed a muffin and headed outside. *Just my bloody luck!* She walked into a downpour. So, the sheets of rain falling, she walked right out to the spot she had read yesterday. The rain felt like tiny needles, or pins pricking her face.  
  
She stopped walking and looked straight up at the cloudy sky. The rain hit her lips. It was an amazing feeling. She put her arms out like she was flying. The rain tickled her fingertips. She was unbelievable free!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Hermione let herself go. This was as good as any blood-letting, (cutting yourself), she could experience. She fell to the grass with a THUD. She let the rain become her. 


	5. A Walk In theMidnight Hour

Disclaimer: Yep, Draco is allllll mine! That's why I can't even fantasize without getting sued! Uh...hello??? No, not mine, wish it were, time to get over it!  
  
Note: Hello!!!!! It's sunny out, boo-hoo! I guess I should get going...Except I don't know what to write.... Uh.....I got nice reviews, but no suggestions! I'm going to go think, and by the time I get back on here I should have something to base a chappie on! Until, then I'll let my dad work.  
  
Oh, yeah, I gotta say: Gingerbread Rox!!!!!!!! Sloppy Firsts Rules!!!!!!! Witch Child is Touching!!!!!!!! Oh, and, Gossip Girl....Is just plain.....a little too.....confusing, but good all the same! And: I heard some of you like my sayings!!! Well, I DO try.lol! They just come to me!! I know ::smiles arrogantly:: I know, I'm just PURE genius!!  
  
Oh, and italisized words will be marked with ^s.  
  
Chapter 5: A Walk In the Midnight Hour (A/N: Hahahaha! You won't believe how I came up with this chappie. All of a sudden I started singing: "I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour..."  
  
The last thing that Hermione remembered was the soft muddy ground and the tickle of the sheets of rain....and smiling with all the extreme bliss. Then she had blacked out.  
  
She awoke to see low burning candles in the pitch-black nurses office. The first thing she felt was ultimate pain. The first thing she heard was a slow drip-drop of a leak. The first thing she smelt was mold. The first thing she ^wanted^ was to go somewhere.  
  
Sneaking out was a pastime to her. She always loved to sneak out with Harry & Ron under the invisibility cloak. But the cloak ^always^ took out the fun. Then, sixth year, she went out with Seamus and he also had the taste for risks. So that one night, at nine o'clock, they snuck out to (as what they told everyone), the "library" to "find a book for potions". They actually weren't there, if you've not already guessed. They went out for what Seamus literally and alliteration-ally called The Seamus Snogging Session. They never were caught.  
  
After they broke up, Hermione decided to take on the halls of Hogwarts solo. Tonight, there was no difference. She slowly walked down one hall after another; one staircase after another. Hermione bravely walked down the middle of the passageways. When she found herself in the Astronomy Tower, a clock chimed 2 a.m. She slowly, but gracefully walked to the edge of a glass-less window.  
  
She looked out of the window at the drizzle of rain. Hermione felt the cold whip her face, causing a light sting. She liked the pain nonetheless. Hermione stood there for quite a while. When someone spoke she practically jumped out of the tower.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire, Know-It-All, Teacher's pet, Straight A's...." He traveled off into oblivion.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione said without even turning around.  
  
"It almost scares me, how much I know about you." He stepped out of the dark shadows.  
  
"Puh-leez!" Hermione spoke with immediate venom, "You know me as much as one of your spinners."  
  
He let out a silent laugh. Hermione, still not turning around, kept her eyes on the magical school grounds. "You look at a Malfoy when being spoken to!"  
  
She kept leaning on the window sill. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her so she was, yet again, pushed up against the wall. "^You^ think a ^Malfoy^ would ever do anything with a ^spinner^!"  
  
"Puh-leez! I've seen spinners looking at you and saying, all huffy, 'See you later'. Believe me, I accuse you, and I have cold, hard facts!" She winced in the pain of her stingy flesh.  
  
"Well, I know more about you than you think!" He spat as his clod eyes roamed the body under him.  
  
"Puh-leez!" She huffed, not even liking the word anymore.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Year five: You 'accidentally' had your elbow slip on the table during Transfiguration finals. You conveniently hit Ron and let him cheat! Year six: The famous 'Seamus Snogging Sessions' under the stairs, in Potions, Transfiguration, History, Charms, and even the Astronomy classroom!!!! Year seven: So, far you've kissed Potty and got all cry-y, you've went out in the middle of a rainstorm and you laid down on the grass until you passed out and I had to play Knight In Shining Armor."  
  
"You.....know....all that?" Hermione felt the stinging lessen. "Malfoy get off me, now!"  
  
Instead of following her orders, Draco leaned over and, almost touching her skin with his lips whispered, "I know more about you than anyone in the entire school."  
  
"You don't know...diddly squat! You don't know I..." She tried to find something even Malfoy wouldn't know. "That I love the rain more than life itself, that I would've gladly died out there! Or that I have a thing for adrenaline, and that's why almost every night I'm out walking the school ^without^ a invisibility cloak!"  
  
He let his grip loosen. Once again, hot breath on her skin, he whispered, "I still know more about you than you know yourself...like why you haven't gone running out of this tower yet."  
  
She noticed he didn't even have her wrists locked. She moved around him and walked back to the nurses office in piece. 


	6. The Golden Trio of Astonishment

Note: Sorry, guys! You won't believe my teachers!! Today my English teach. did what is frequently called "The Sonic Boom!" A guy started smiling at this girl and she got sooo pissed off!!! She slammed the over-head into the wall and stormed to the back of the room.... Scary!  
  
Oh, yeah! And I have been informed, by Jonathan and many others that I have ESP.....I call it "Oh, I now have ESPN channel too." Anyways....ON With the STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, have any of you heard Swing Swing by All American Rejects??? Some have to!!!! None of my friends have a clue what I'm talking about!!!! THAT SONG ROX!!  
  
I pre-wrote this on paper.  
  
Chapter 6: Golden Trio of Astonishment  
  
The next morning Hermione felt she was in a great mood. "Madam Pompfrey?"  
  
"Oh, dear! You had quite a thrashing by the rain last night!" Madam Pomfrey came out from behind her desk with a look of solemnity. "Your skin was practically falling off! You gave all the professors a scare. Never seen Severous cr-  
  
Oh, yes, You're probably needin' to go. But, only if you're up to it, dear." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank, you, Madam, I think I'll go to see Harry and Ron. They must be worried sick!"  
  
She ran off to the common room and spotted Harry & Ron sitting on a couch whispering. Hermione ran up to them and sat on Harry's lap, horizontally, so her feet rested on Ron's knees.  
  
"Hiya' guys, wonderful morn-  
  
They ^obviously^ were not so enthusiastic. "Where were you! We were so worried when we couldn't find you!" Harry interrupted very loudly.  
  
"I- But..." She started, but the fighting had been broken out of its cage and was on a rampage.  
  
"We....were....worried....SICK!!!" Ron shouted taking a breath after each lungful of air had been wasted.  
  
"I was..." Once again, she was interrupted.  
  
"Did you ^even^ stop to think about ^our^ feelings when we couldn't ^find^ you???Hmmm?" Ron was bright red.  
  
"Yeah, we were frantically searching for you past midnight!!!" Harry said extremely flush.  
  
"I am try-  
  
"NO! The answer is NO. You don't even CARE!!"Ron shoved her legs off him.  
  
"Are you DONE??" She leapt off of Harry.  
  
"NO. You are completely selfish, Hermione Aslineas-lynn Granger!!!" Harry spat, eyes full of venom.  
  
Hermione felt a pang of anger released inside of her. She decided she ^will^ have the last word.  
  
"Harry ^James William^ Potter and Ronald ^Edmund^ Weasley! I am ashamed!! NO TRUST AT ALL! I...NO, you don't even ^deserve^ an explanation!" Hermione's eyes actually turned redfor 1,2,3 seconds. No one noticed. " Quite frankly, never have I wanted more than to ^not^ know you right now!"  
  
She stomped over to the door. Spinning around, she added, "Oh, Harry, one last thing! You kiss likea fish! It ^is^ over!! Every time I'm near you in ^that^..... way, I gag after for at least an hour! I truly am disappointed."  
  
Everyone was in the common room standing like statues. The whole entire Gryffindor population had witnessed the brutal tongue-lashing and the end of The Famous Golden Trio. Parvati and Lavender started whispering intently, Parvati making fish lips by pulling in her cheeks. Neville was the first brave soul to move. (Very odd indeed.) After thirty minutes, he walked slowly over to the portrait hole and left. ~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione left, who should she bump into? Yes, a tall figure clad in a Slytherin cloak....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cliffie? Promise to write soon!! 


	7. My, My, Ms Innocent

Note: Hello my very nice reviewers!!!!!!!! I'm ecstatic and upset at the same time!  
  
Reasons Why I'm Happy:  
  
All you nice reviewers sent in to say how much ya like this story.  
  
I got a bunch of 100%s today!!YAY!!  
  
Why I'm completely and totally Miserable:  
  
Someone took a fan fic from me in class yesterday. ROBERT!!!!!!! Anywayz, he told me he had given me back all of them....Well, he didn't. There was this one really fluffy and smutty one. Well he showed it to all of the boys even though he promised he wouldn't. So, this one was REALLY bad. And a short guy thought I had written it AND told everyone!! Puh-leeze! So, everyone has been looking at me funny from the opposite gender. Like I would write that! And, why would I read my OWN fanfic at school????  
  
Oh, and God got back at Robert. He was cheating....long story short a detention, two powerful kicks, and a smack later, he was beggin' for mercy!!!  
  
Story....oh, yeah!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, yada.....not mine...JK Rowling....  
  
Chapter 7: My, My, Ms. Innocent  
  
Hermione flew to the ground. She looked up at who had ran into her, ready to kill. Who, could she have ran into? A Slytherin, all around smarm, the one with The Smirk... Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch-oh it's you." He scowled at the girl. She gave him a look that could kill.  
  
"If looks could kill, I'd have a trail of bodies behind me. You wanna be the latest dash on the map?" She got up.  
  
"Hsssss! Ouch, Granger! You wanna prove something?" He put on The Smirk.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I do." She smiled at a sudden thought. "Hey, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Granger?" He started tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"You ever seen any of 'em passages? You know, out of the school?" She evilly smiled, *Oooo! This is gonna be fun-diddly-undy!*  
  
"Uh...." Draco tried to think what she was up to.  
  
"Well, there's one out to Hogsmeade.."She said lightly, "and......there's one out to, oh I think it's, London."  
  
"Yes, Granger?" Draco looked at her eyes, into those brown, fluffy eyes. They were a bit red-the chocolate part.  
  
"Oh, nevermind...." *That's it girl! Make him! Make him wonder!!!* Hermione's smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"C'mon, now, Granger! What is it????" He looked completely puzzled.  
  
"Oh...it's nothing, really it isn't," She twiddled her hair in between her fingers.  
  
"Spit it out!" He looked like he was beyond bewilderment.  
  
"Well, it's just, I need you to come with me....only if you want." She looked into his eyes. Hermione tried to hide her guilty smirk and she plastered a pleading, innocent look on her face.  
  
"Fine, Granger." He sneered.  
  
"Oh, it's Hermione." She smiled grabbing his hand. He still looked puzzled, an odd look for a Malfoy.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked Hermione once they were at their common room.  
  
"You, can't expect to go into the muggle world like ^this^, can you?" Hermione pulled Draco into their room.  
  
"Why not just take off the robes?" He sat on the couch.  
  
"And look like this?" Hermione pulled her robes off and showed him an innocent pair of baggy jeans and a flowered turtle neck.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that..." He mumbled.  
  
"Puh-leeze! For where we're going? Ha! They don't even let people around there in these clothes!" Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"Speaking of-"  
  
"No! No telling! That would ruin the surprise! Let's see what yer gonna wear." She smiled, again, innocently.  
  
"Uh....a black tee with jeans." He said bluntly.  
  
"Good, I'll see you down here in a few." She ran up to her room.  
  
~~  
  
A/n I'll leave it here. A good cliffie! BUT I'm already writing the next chappie!!! So's it'll be in there in a couple minutes!!!!!! Ciao! 


	8. World's Best Pain Shoppe And Gallery

Note: I'm baa-aack! Howdy! I got my Secret Santa-person today! She will be shocked!!!!!! Although, I'm sworn to secrecy, I must say, we never were good friends. AND ESP news! Last night I had a dream about secret santas, and today I picked her and she was the person in my dreams!!!!!!! Weird, huh?? Does anyone read this anyways??? I mean is my endless babble going unread???? Half-day tomorrow! YES!  
  
Chapter 8: World's Best Pain Shoppe & Gallery  
  
Hermione walked into the common room in.....could it be??? $Wait, a second! Mudblood? Wow. Man. Geez. GOD. Holy Voldie & Lucifer!!....wait, Draco, catch yourself. It-is-only-Granger.  
  
"Hello. Ready?" Hermione was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that ended an inch above her belly-button. She was also in a tight jean mini- skirt, with a spiked belt slanted side-ways.  
  
"Yes, you are aware that you are skiving an entire day's worth of class?" (a/n: ok, I know, you don't care, so let's just say, everything was moved ahead a day. It's Monday now!)  
  
"Yes, thank you." She smiled brightly. "C'mon! I wanna get their before lunch."  
  
"Sure, whatever..." He was being dragged along the corridors. Hermione stopped at a painting with a sky of midnight blue over a meadow with white roses.  
  
"I solemnly swear that if I'm caught, I'll most likely be expelled!" It sounded like a statement to Draco, but the picture swung open to show a tunnel. Hermione ran into it and after a couple minutes they walked out into the blinding midday light.  
  
Hermione pulled a very mystified Draco along, what seemed to be, a London road. It was busy with cars and pedestrians. Draco was about to complain when Hermione stopped abruptly. He looked up to what store she was looking at, a glossy film over her eyes.  
  
"World's Best Pain Shoppe and Gallery! Oh, wow!" She squealed.  
  
"Hermione....what are we doing here?" Draco had an evil grin on his face as Hermione crossed the street towards it.  
  
"Oh, you can't be that thick!!" She entered the dimly lit shoppe.  
  
"Hello there, hot stuff. What can I do fer ya?" A man in a leather jacket asked, invading her personal space. Draco would've interrupted this...closeness, but, who was he to be nice?  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, had other things on her mind. She walked even closer to him, almost touching the sleaze ball. " Ooo, yes!" She said in a deep voice. "I think I was here to get..."  
  
She reached over and touched the man's scruffy chin. She pulled away abruptly, making the man look disappointed. "What, was it, honey? A tongue or a belly piercing?"  
  
"Huh?" Draco looked astonished. "Oh, yes....dear. I think a belly ring would look good. Afterall, you ^do^ wanna grab lunch after, right?"  
  
"Oh, Drakie? Can I get me a tattoo too? Pweeeettty pweease??" She begged like a puppy.  
  
"Yeah, as long as we're here." $Granger, wow. Perfect Miss Know-It-All, Never Had a Toe Outta Line Granger! WOW. I am shocked.$  
  
"Hmmm..I'll take a...... snake! That sounds right. A green snake wrapped around a silver rose. Where, though?" She thought. Pain, that's what she needed. She was getting anger management therapy right now. "How about right here?" She turned to the man, pointing at the small of her back.  
  
"The man licked his lips and smiled, "Can do, Chicky."  
  
"Good, then!" Hermione smiled. She sat on the chair. "Draco? Com'ere and help Hermy get through this, wouldja?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Draco never liked to witness pain on a girl.  
  
"All right, then! Which one?" The man held up a box of belly rings.  
  
Hermione chose an intricate silver rod (a/n: what do you call 'em? Bare with me!) with a green gem in the middle. "Ok, this may hurt. Whattam I saying? It'll hurt like bloody hell, and then some!"  
  
Hermione gulped and looked at Draco. He smiled, unsure, and held her hand. She loosely gripped it. While the man went through..the process. Hermione started mumbling.  
  
"Goddamnit Harry! Ron and his little attitude! Fish lips is never gonna see the nice side of lil ole Mione ever again! That's right! No need to hurt him! I'll get through...anger management .....anger management...ANGER MANAGEMENT SO I WON'T KILL 'EM ALL!!!" She screamed. Draco, held tighter.  
  
The man finished and looked up brightly. "Not one lil lady ever sat in my chair without shedding a tear, Chicky!"  
  
"Now...let's get that tattoo!" He added.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Gotta go!! I'll write more soon R&R! 


	9. Ouchie!

Note: Last chapter was too short! Sorry! And, bare with me, Draco is out on a limb from his mysterious self!!!!!!!  
  
I'M REALLY LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!! Hint hint!  
  
In two chappies suggestions will be closed and....well....we'll see where I go with this one!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. (Yes, I'm JK Rowling and I'm making Hermione get a Slytherin belly ring and a very Slytherin tattoo....puh-leeze! NO WAY!)  
  
Chapter 9: Ouchie!  
  
Hermione smiled at the scruffy man. "Couldja wait a secy? I gotta regroup."  
  
"Like I said, Chicky, not one lil lady left without sheddin' a tear." He smiled gently getting out a clean needle for the tattoo.  
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna cry!" Hermione let out a laugh. "I just wanna inspect yer werk. And sketch a picture."  
  
"Granger? Do you want to explain?" Draco looked at her belly. $I gotta admit it, that is one sexy ring!$  
  
"It's what I like to call anger management." She stated simply. "Only, this time no one was there to stop me. Ya like it?"  
  
"Yessss." Draco did a flash of The Smirk.  
  
"Good. Let's get to making that picture." She took a napkin and started to draw a snake and a rose. "In honor of you, Draco!"  
  
She announced this as she showed him the napkin. There was a thorned, silver rose with a snake spiraled downward around it. At the bottom of the rose was the head. It had its mouth open showing tiny fangs. He looked closer, noting the 'honor of him' on it: The design of the snakes skin was DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM.  
  
"I approve." He stated.  
  
"I'm ready mister!!" She hopped on the chair, so her back faced them.  
  
"This will hurt to, my dear Chicky. Although, after that I'm not sure if you'll feel it!" He snorted. Hermione heard a buzzing sound.  
  
"Oh-wait! I need that design on the snake's skin like it is on the picture, 'kay? It's D-M-D-M. Gottit?" She stated.  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"Make sure it is a green snake and a silver rose!"  
  
"Sure thing, Chicky." He began the needle again. True to his word, it hurt.  
  
Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"I HATE YOU, HARRY AND RON! TWO STUPID SLIMY GITS! THICK, DAFT , DIM PRATS!!!!!!!!! AAAARRRRRRGGGGG!" She screeched. The man kept buzzing as she muttered slowly under her breath.  
  
"All done, Chicky! I say it is perfect, how bout you?" He held a mirror in an angle so Hermione could see.  
  
"It's....It's....Absolutely gorgeous!" She sighed as she looked at the, 'destructive anger management'. It was an exact replica of the Slytherin snake, except with the skin pattern and that it was intertwined around a rose. The silver shone perfectly and the green was just the right tint.  
  
"How much?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
  
"The tattoo's on me, total's $19.95." He stood at the register. She handed him a twenty as Draco kept a gape on his face that plainly said 'Wow, I'm in awe!'  
  
"Draco? Do you like it?" She asked as they exited.  
  
"Yeah...What happened with Potty and The Weasel?" Draco breathed as he let out a sigh.  
  
Hermione explained and looked to see his reaction. "Fish Lips, eh? That's hilarious!"  
  
Hermione snorted as Draco stiffled a laugh. They ended up eating at a hamburger place. And stuffing their faces.  
  
"You, know Draco," Hermione said in between bites of a cheese burger, "now that I have a belly ring, it's like an oath not to get fat. Ya know? 'Cause if I get fat, then it would be utterly disgusting, right?"  
  
"Granger, you are always finding a reason to do things out of line, aren't you?" He chuckled as he stuffed some fries in his mouth.  
  
He leaned over and gently touched the corner of her mouth with his fingers. It was a tingly sensation, because if someone touches you ever so slightly, it almost tickles. "Got some ketchup on your cheek."  
  
After lunch they walked around until dinnertime. They left for Hogwarts in a hurry. As they hopped out of the painting, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Draco, I had a good time. Now, we'd better split up, before people see us."  
  
Hermione hadn't had time to change so she ran to the Great Hall, oblivious to the fact that her shirt was so short you could see both...(ahem, wink- wink) anger management products.  
  
She walked right past Harry and Ron, who gaped at her outfit, then gawked at her belly ring (which was the Slytherin colors), and gasped at her backside tattoo. (a/n: Hehehe. I'm going with the g's: gape, gawk, gasp!)  
  
She sat down next to Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender, stopping their conversation.  
  
"Where were you? Fish Lips and Big Bro, that's there new nicknames, were shocked after you left!" Lavender said immediately.  
  
"It's a little thing called anger management and revenge," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Parvati said. As if ready to take notes, she leaned in.  
  
"Well, Fish Lips and Big Bro got me soooo angry. And when I get angry at home my parents are there, so I lock myself in my room listening to classical music. And when I'm at school, Fish Lips and Big Bro are there to talk with. Today, neither were a good way to...end my anger. I went to a place and well got these! Ya like?"  
  
Hermione stood up and twiddled her belly ring.  
  
"Ooooo, that is sooo cute! Too bad you didn't get a red gem instead, Gryffindor colors." Ginny explained.  
  
"That's not all.... the revenge part...well.... I got this green on purpose. See, it's not all the pain I endured...I also got this," Hermione stood back up, and turned around.  
  
The three girls gasped in unison.  
  
"Oh, no! You didn't! Missy, some people are gonna be very upset," cried Lavender.  
  
"It's cute, still cute, but ^very^ risky, Mione." Parvati squealed barely above a whisper.  
  
"Very, very intricate work, Mione." Ginny inspected it closer. "You should put a charm on the silver and green so they don't fade out....not that people won't ^want^ it faded out."  
  
"Thank you, guys! I didn't want anyone overreacting!!" Hermione spoke. Little did she know, there ^were^, in fact, people overreacting, even as she spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(a/N: Cliffie? Nah, I wanna make up for last chappie so I'll write two more perspectives. Short ones, though!)  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall and took a seat. He noticed Hermione wasn't there yet. When he sat down, Crabbe and Goyle eyed him curiously. "Where you go-ed?"  
  
"I was sick, I stayed in all day." He said quickly piling his plate with food.  
  
"Uh...OK. Pansy look for you today." Draco looked up and saw Pansy give a nervous wave. He smiled, not to be rude. When he looked around he saw Hermione walk in still wearing her muggle clothes. He winced, when she walked past, Harry and Ron's eyes nearly popped out.  
  
He smiled viciously. $Hmmm....Ms. Mudblood likes anger management, eh?$ He laughed an evil laugh, $I'll get her to slip over the edge!!$  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron felt awful about how they had exploded. According to Ginny, if they would've asked, Hermione would've told them about being severely injured. Ginny ended up helping Madam Pomfrey when she saw Hermione on a bed, unconscious and having her skin nearly torn off by rain.  
  
They entered the hall glumly for dinner. They lookedfor their friend and figured 'she was crying in the bathroom' when they couldn't see her.  
  
You can imagine their surprise when she came in tearless, dressed in very odd clothes, and happy. They were even more shocked when they saw a gleaming silver and...no, couldn't be, yes it was.... a green belly ring?! And their eyes popped out of their sockets and their jaws dropped when they saw...NO! gasps .... a green and silver snake tattoo!????! NO WAY!! NOT ^their^ Hermione!  
  
They looked at her as she giggled and talked to the other girls and did a twirl around. The girls seemed to act as if nothing was wrong, and laughed and looked closely at the tattoo and belly ring. Were they just imagining it?  
  
They were going to find out. They'd be the first outside and stop everyone looking for her. They quickly made their plan, grinning like daft gits.  
  
For Hermione, she was happy and expecting no one to stop and notice the little Gryffindor nobody, brainiac.  
  
Oh, was she ever ^so^ wrong before in her entire life?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffie! I can make anything a cliffie, can't I? Sorry it's soooo long, but I have to make up a page for the the last chappie!!!!!!! R&R SUGGESTIONS NEEDED!!!!!!! 


	10. The Big Mistake

Note: I am here..again. Just to write more!!! I read a really good fic called Lust At Second Sight. It had everything I hated in it, but made me like it. It had cutting herself, Harry & Ron becoming prats, a new character that is such a meanie, and Hermione after Hogwarts. I luved it!!  
  
Note about suggestions that will tell you where I'm going with this: I have decided that once Draco and Hermione can be public, if ever, then it's really time to end the fic. My story will be about 15 or less chapters.  
  
Chapter 10: The Big Mistake  
  
Hermione ate her food and when everyone got up to leave, she followed as usual. Although she was getting a few odd tilt-of-the-head stares, she continued walking. But the crowd stopped.  
  
"What's the hold up? I've gotta paper on Kappas and only two hours to do it in!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I have work to catch up o-" Hermione cut short as the crowd started parting. She was very, VERY shocked when they parted up to her. With the girls behind her, Hermione saw Harry & Ron at the end of the school's long aisle.  
  
"Hermione Asline Granger! What happened to you?" Harry shouted pointing his finger down to the end of the little hallway of students. Everyone gasped and looked down to her to await a reply.  
  
"What ever do you mean Harry ^James William^ Potter? I'm very upset already and if you don't want me to damage anything, or one for that matter, I suggest we walk away from this silly.. scene." Hermione yelled, so they could hear her from so far away.  
  
The school murmured and whipped their heads to wait Harry or Ron's replies.  
  
"What do you mean!? You are walking around as if everything is la-ti-da!!! Especially when you are missing for an entire day of classes!" There was an eruption of 'oooo's and even a shout saying, 'never in all of Merlin's world would Hermione Granger do anything like that!'  
  
"Puh-leeze, Ron! Like I haven't done this before! In fact every time I said I was sick and took ill on classes, I wasn't I just left school for a day of shopping! Can we leave now?" Hermione said, now crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"What?!" The boys yelled in unison. Then they whispered something about changing the subject.  
  
"Hermione! C'mere! Let us see what damage you've done!!!" Harry said, Hermione snorted and stayed put.  
  
The crowd gasped. "Puh-leeze, Fish Lips! I'll do as I please. And right now I'm staying put."  
  
"Don't call me that, woman!!!" The crowd watched this soap-opera-like scene play out.  
  
"I'll do as I please, as I said before. What're you gonna do about it anyways Fish-y Wish-y Lips and good ole Big Bro??"  
  
Ron snapped and ran full speed towards her. He would've ran into her, but Hermione carefully took a step aside.  
  
The school held their breath, afraid of what might happen.  
  
Out of the shadows came none other than Draco Mafloy.  
  
"What do you want, ferret?" Ron yelled savagely.  
  
"Now, Ronald Weasley! No need for name calling!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I'm hear to witness something, Weasel. Oh, whoops, I forgot your new name, Big Bro! HA! I would like to compliment Hermione for such imaginativity, and the name suits you well." He drawled.  
  
Harry jumped out from behind Ron and grabbed both of Hermione's hands. Hermione squealed as Draco watched smugly.  
  
Ron pointed at Hermione's stomach. "A-Ha! What are you doing with a silver and green belly-thingy?! Hmm? Do tell?"  
  
"It's called my ^new^ favorite colors!" Hermione actually spat at Ron, and Harry thrust her around showing Ron her backside.  
  
"Ms. Granger has some explaining to do!" Ron hissed. The crowd gaped at her newly aquired "body-art", while a few Sytherin's felt a smile creeping to their faces.  
  
"I, quite frankly, drew the picture myself, you pig! I find it is the most beautiful picture I've ever seen! Now, let me go you dimwitted, bloody helluva terrible idiot!!!" Hermione then continued a splurge of colorful language.  
  
When she finished Draco cut in on the lovely scene. "Now that you are done, Hermione, would you like to tell everyone ^whom^ you got those with?"  
  
"Oh, shove off Draco Malfoy!" Hermione venomously shouted while she struggled out of Harry's grasp. He smiled and shook his head. "FINE! I got so upset I went with you! Draco ^Lucius^ Malfoy!"  
  
"Good, dearie, now tell them about that special skin pattern on the tattoo!" Hermione again struggled as Harry held her arms up above her head.  
  
"Ugh! Why, why!? Why did I have to-" She whispered and then spoke up. "-The skin pattern on the snake is Draco Malfoy's initials!!!!" She shouted.  
  
"Mione? How could you?" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry dropped her arms, which was, of course, a ^big^ mistake. The first person she attacked was Harry. She punched his nose and pulled his shoulders down and kneed him right where it hurts. Then, as a shocked Ron stood dumbfounded, she high-kicked his sternum area, (chest), and then slapped his face with all her might. And, as if she hadn't heard of mercy, she started kicking him, while he was in a heap on the floor.  
  
"JESUS, GRANGER! I MEAN, HEMRIONE, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PITY?" Draco screeched.  
  
Every soul watched as Hermione walked over to Draco. People normally would've grinned maliciously, but now they feared what she was going to do.  
  
"Draco, darling dearest," Hermione whispered clearly, but everyone heard. "You best stop calling me dearie, or you just might find in a nightmare I am. This, of course is the worst punishment I have."  
  
She pulled him into a ^very^ deep kiss. She did it in Fish Lips' manner, but believe me, it didn't have the affect Fish Lips had on Hermione. It was absolutely filled with fire and passion.  
  
She stepped away and walked down the aisle, just as she left she put her hand where her tattoo was and pointed to the design.  
  
~~~~~~~`  
  
WOW! That took sooo long! Review! 


	11. Owls

Note:  
  
Rubberducks: I'm so sorry for not e-mailing a warning about last two chappies!!!!! And I think it will be 10 chappies.. ::sniffs:: BECAUSE I'm gonna start a new one about Hermione as a professor... check it out, it'll be called The Return!!!  
  
Sex Angel: Okay..I'm not doing anything racy right at the moment, because I'm trying to mop up a little mess called Harry & Ron. I'll move it in a couple of days to PG-13... just go to one of 'em adult fiction sites, 'cause I don't do stuff too "naughty" as you put it.  
  
Lil-spitfire: I know..not many have suggestions!  
  
Thanx to the fiftieth reviewer: x0xferociousfemme0x0... By saying fading, usually tattoos do look kinda grungy sometimes....and I meant it would sparkle and be shiny silver.  
  
And I'd like to say: I made that tattoo sound sooo cool, I want one myself now! Ugh! Why do I create and write such awesome and cool stuff???  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, JK Rowling, plot mine, although I'm not sure where this plot ^is^ going..  
  
Chapter 10:Owls  
  
Hermione walked out swaying her hips ever so slightly.  
  
Unexpectedly, she made a left turn at the Head Girl/Boy rooms. She stopped in front of a now very familiar painting. It was of a nighttime sky with silver roses glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"I solemnly swear that if I'm caught, I'll most likely be expelled." She whispered. The portrait swung forward and she ran full speed into the tunnel, forgetting to shut the painting.  
  
She reached a particular London street where she entered a dimly lit shoppe.  
  
"My, my, Chicky? Is that you?" The scruffy man said.  
  
"Yes, it sure is." Hermione smiled widely.  
  
"You, ferget sumthin'? Did I mess up?" The man walked over.  
  
"No, I actually was thinking 'bout them nice tongue rings ya gots." Hermione pointed to where the register was. By it were three black boxes; one for belly/eyebrow rings, tongue rings, and earrings.  
  
"I'd be sure glad ter give ya one fer free." He picked up the box.  
  
"Thank you, I'll have that one." She pointed at a silver rod with a green ball at one end and a silver one at the other.  
  
"Which side up, Chicky?" The man ushered her to a chair.  
  
"The emerald, please." Hermione sat down and opened up.  
  
"This 'ill hurt, but after a while it'll be jus' fine." The man proceeded to pierce her tongue. (a/n: I don't have any piercings other than my ears, nor body art, sooo bear with me, yet again)  
  
"'ank you," Hermione said through a very hurting tongue. She spent the remaining painful hours she couldn't eat, (a/n: once again, no idea.), walking in the cold night.  
  
Then she grabbed a burger and headed for Hogwarts. When she was in the tunnel, she felt someone was watching her. Hermione had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, (a/n: I never have a prickling neck...)  
  
She ran full speed and knocked into something very solid.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get in here?!" Hermione shouted to a tall figure.  
  
"You left it open for anyone to find, dearie." A cold voice drawled, with amusement dripping all over.  
  
"Shove it where the sun don't shine, Draco." Hermione hissed getting up.  
  
"Aw, you can't kiss a guy like that an expect him to go away, can you?" Draco spoke with fake sorrow.  
  
"Puh-" Hermione was interrupted by a full fledged, complete with tongues, kiss.  
  
She quickly pulled away. *Gotta admit that ^was^ breathtaking.*  
  
"I knew it! You went and got that tongue ring you were looking at!" Draco shouted with triumph.  
  
"You could've just asked, you sick perv." Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, right, like you'd actually tell me," Draco replied very simply.  
  
"Well, can I help it? That was very...it was very angering." She stated with finality.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better get back, you are gonna have tons of work to make up." Draco pulled her arm into the corridor.  
  
"Draco.... People are not going to be nice are they?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't know, if you ask me..I'd say you might have a couple new friends," Draco left with mystery into his bedroom.  
  
"Ugh, why couldn't they all just act like Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender?" Hermione asked herself as she started on her homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione ate breakfast with the new trio, (They had now been dubbed the Captivating Quartet when Hermione joined their little group).  
  
"Hey, Lav, last night after the big fiasco... What did everyone, like, do?" Hermione asked as she sat down.  
  
"Well, I got half of it from Hufflepuff and other Gryffindors, while Parvati here, asked her Ravenclaw sister and then she got it from Slytherin too." Lavender laid out the first bit of needed information.  
  
"OK, what'd they say?" Hermione asked again, spreading jam and butter on her English muffin.  
  
"Well, Hufflepuffs are saying they wouldn't put it against you. You know how sweet they all are. Anyways, a few of them said stuff about stress, while others just refused to believe you would skiv classes. Gryffindors completely and totally are staying out of it. They said 'I won't meddle in anyone's affairs' and Neville was a little heartbroken. Ron and Harry are shooting glares at you, even now," Lavender babbled, not even looking over at Harry or Ron. "And quite a few want to disown you from our house."  
  
Parvati cleared her throat. "Now, according to my sister, everyone in Ravenclaw are wondering about your intelligence. Something about stupidity and that tattoo. Other than that most of them are sticking to their opinion that it isn't their business, and like you the same. Now," She sighed, "As for Slytherin... Well, you've got every one of their votes. Pansy is a little stubborn that you are trying to take her 'Drakie' away, but she is very envious. Most of the Slytherins are very, very envious, most of their parents refused to let them get tattoos or piercings."  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised. Thanks for getting the scoop." Hermione munched down.  
  
When the mail came a few dozen owls dropped letters on Hermione's lap.  
  
"Read 'em out loud, Mione." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"'Kay. First one:  
  
Hermione, I love that tattoo. It is very cool. I just wanted to let you know you have a friend in Ravenclaw. My name is Maribel Kipperton. And I hope your friends are nice after that big scene the other night.  
  
Maribel."  
  
Hermione picked up the next one. "Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
Did you really skiv on your classes? Well, I know you have a stressful life. Good luck being Head Girl.  
  
Tommy Dering, Hufflepuff, 6th year  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How could you do that to poor Harry. He might need to see the nurse after that terrible kick! You are a wicked wench! Harry Potter! Harry Potter! And you practically kicked his family jewels into next year!  
  
WICKED WENCH!  
  
Colin Creevey  
  
Hey 'Mione,  
  
Cool tattoo. I want one soooo badly! Maybe we can chat sometime? That belly ring is to die for.  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Dearest Dearie," Hermione read with intention of kicking Draco's jewels into the next millenium.  
  
"I heard Fish Lips needed to go to the infirmary to mend his pathetic manliness. I personally doubt he has much so next week he may grow breasts, in other words I think you kicked off his di-"  
  
"Hermione!!! Please skip those words!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Fine. 'off his blank. Was I right? I believe you have a few admirers.  
  
From,  
  
Draco, The person ^with^ his blank, and a very big one at that-' GROSS!!" Hermione threw the letter down and looked at Draco. He had on The Smirk and he was eating sausage, just to make Hermione imitate gagging and send him a death glare.  
  
"Yuck! Hermione, read this one!" Parvati pulled up an envelope with a Hogwarts seal.  
  
"'Kay.  
  
'Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
I heard you got into a very big brawl last night. It has been called to my intention that you were very honorable in that situation by many of my students.  
  
I am happy for you Ms. Granger, and please stay out of trouble.  
  
Severous Snape.'" Hermione gasped and looked to see a very cheerful Snape eating his breakfast like it was Christmas.  
  
"Wow!" Lavender pulled the letter from Hermione's hand to make sure it was real.  
  
"Cooli! Mione, this means double potions won't be so bad this morning." Parvati squealed.  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open. Apparently her mouth was open very wide.  
  
"Mione! What's that!!!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Just a little sumthin sumthin I got last night after the fiasco." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Totally cool! Guys go gaga over that, I hear," Lavender began to rant about the many (ahem) uses for your tongue if you have it pierced.  
  
Ginny sat their her head tilted.  
  
"I guess this year won't be too bad, afterall." Hermione sighed and gathered her things with a smile that would last until the end of time.  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that good???? I hope so. It's finished. I didn't have many suggestions, so I cut it short.  
  
Much Luv :D 


	12. Author's Final Note

Rachel: Uh...It doesn't matter, but to me, that sounded like a flame. Yeah, so, Hermione is very friendly in some sitiuations. Ugh! IT'S MY FIC SO BUG OUT YOU LITTLE...HERMIONE'S NOT A SLUTBAG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry guys that's the end. Hence "maybe this will be a good year" and "smile that will last ^forever^....  
  
SORRY FOR THE WEIRD CHAPTER MISTAKES!!!!! 


End file.
